


Betty’s First Time... is going to lead to so much more than either of them ever expected

by WritingBlonde2020



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: All characters 18 and up, Anal Sex, BDSM-lite, Barely Legal, Best Friend’s Dad, Betty & Hiram fall in love, Betty Cooper & Hiram Lodge Romance, Betty likes a little kink, Betty’s parents are horrible people, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty dominant Hiram Lodge, Domination, Dubious Consent, Erotic, Erotica, Explicit Sex, F/M, First Time, Fondling, For mature readers 18+, Masturbation, Mr. Lodge, Mutual Masturbation, OMYW, OTK, Older man, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Possessive Sex, Reluctant Consent, Riverdaddies, Riverdaddy, Riverdale & New York, Riverdale DILF, Riverdale Erotica, Riverdale Kink, Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Submission, Triggers for abuse and self harm (non graphic, Warning: Betty’s got a messed up family life, Warning: potential PTSD triggers for abusive parents & Church, Warning: the Coopers belong to a fundamentalist Church, Zaddy - Freeform, Zdaddy, age gap, big dick energy, dilf, dubcon, erotic romance, explicit - Freeform, hybrid of Archie comics & riverdale, non Canon, parentdale, smut with story, virgin, younger woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingBlonde2020/pseuds/WritingBlonde2020
Summary: This story starts the summer after Betty graduates from Riverdale High. All characters are over 18.Sweet, innocent Betty Cooper always dreamed that her first time would be with Archie. She never expected that there was a wealthy, powerful, dominant older man who was waiting for her.This is the unexpected, explicit, torrid and even romantic relationship between Betty Cooper and Hiram Lodge, her best friend’s dad.Note: this story starts off with some dub con/reluctant consent and grows more consensual.Trigger Warning: The Cooper family belongs to a fundamentalist Church. Potential PTSD triggers for abuse and self harm. I’ve tried to avoid graphic detail, but it’s very clear that Betty does not have a good home life. Please skip chapters 5-7 to avoid that part of the story.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Hiram Lodge, Betty Cooper/Mr. Lodge
Comments: 37
Kudos: 211





	1. The Beach Parking Lot

Chapter 1

“Nice spot for the new condos,” Hiram Lodge murmured approvingly, looking out toward the water as Andre drove past the beach.  
  
Suddenly, an even more enticing object came into view in the public beach parking lot. Blonde, barely dressed and barely legal. She was running, and she was crying. Perfection.  
  
“Stop the car,” he ordered his driver. “Right in front of the girl.”  
  
Hiram lowered the dark tinted window of his favorite Rolls. “In need of some assistance, Miss Cooper?”  
  
She jumped at his voice, startled.  
  
“No, not from you.” She wiped her face with the fluttering sleeve of her shirt, a button down that she’d clearly thrown on over her bathing suit and hadn’t buttoned back up.  
  
He looked her up and down. Open shirt, scoop neck one piece, and old cutoff shorts slung low on her hips. Her things appeared to have been hastily tossed into her beach bag, and she had clearly shoved her tennis shoes on without taking the time to tie them. She was normally a fastidious girl. Not today. That, and the red rimmed eyes...  
  
“Boy trouble?” He asked, knowing full well there was only one boy who could make her cry like that.  
  
She glared at him. “The last person I want to talk to right now is a Lodge.”  
  
“That’s obvious. Veronica drove you to the beach?”  
  
“Yes. And I was supposed to sleepover later.”  
  
“Then I’ll drive you home.”  
  
“I don’t want your help,” she said firmly.  
  
“You don’t really have a choice. There’s no bus and you’re miles from town. Unless you’ve called for a ride?”  
  
She shook her head, holding up her phone. “Battery died. Unless--”  
  
“Unless?”  
  
“You could lend me your phone?”  
  
He snorted. “You’re being ridiculous. My car is right in front of you, and I’ve already offered you a ride. If you really don’t want my help...,” he said, starting to roll up the window.

*****

  
  
She watched the dark tinted window go up, her reflection increasing before her.  
  
She really was being ridiculous. She had no way of getting home without a ride, and Mr. Lodge was offering one. Or had offered.  
  
Once he left, she’d have only two options- trying to walk back home alone, or having to go back to the beach to beg a ride from someone.  
  
Walking home would give her quite a workout, but looking at her reflection, she felt sudden misgivings. She was showing a lot of skin, and while that certainly wasn’t an excuse for someone to do something they shouldn’t, she didn’t need to attract the wrong attention, especially since she didn’t have anything more than her house keys and a dangly fluffy keychain to protect herself.  
  
Wearing cutoffs also presented another problem-- even if nothing happened to her on the very long walk home, all she would need was for someone to spot her and tell her parents and she’d be in deep trouble.  
  
God, how could she have been so stupid! She knew she wasn’t supposed to wear things like his, wasn’t even supposed to own them. There had always been a strict dress code in the Cooper house, and it had gotten even stricter since she got in trouble on her birthday.  
  
If anyone from her Church saw her like this—  
  
She shuddered. She’d be incredibly lucky if she only wound up with a bar of soap for dinner. Somehow she doubted her parents would think that a bar of soap was enough to clean her soul if she dressed in sinful clothes. No, Hal and Alice Cooper believed in stricter measures. There was no sparing the rod in the Cooper house.  
  
She’d run a huge risk in leaving the house dressed like this, but Veronica had picked her up after her parents had left, and had promised to have her back home before her parents returned from work. Then she could kick off her shorts and hide them under her bike helmet in the back of her closet.  
  
Her other choices would involve going back to the beach— where she’d just left Veronica huddled up with Archie.  
  
It wasn’t fair. Just when she thought that Archie was finally over Veronica, she’d swept back in, and with a snap of her fingers, drawn him under her spell once again. And now that Veronica and Archie were clearly on very intimate terms, she didn't have a chance of ever getting Archie back.  
  
No, she couldn’t go back to the beach without breaking her heart any wider.  
  
Could she really accept a ride from Mr. Lodge, though?  
  
Even Veronica didn't trust him.  
  
Still, it wasn’t like he was going to kidnap her or anything. She was just a teenage girl trying to make the most of her last summer before college. He was a grown-up. It’s not like an 18 year old girl could represent any kind of a real threat to his multi-billion dollar business.  
  
She’d have to make up her mind quickly though. The window was nearly closed- only a slight sliver of a gap remained at the top.  
  
Wasn’t there something about the enemy of my enemy being my friend? She thought, leaning in toward the window. She was upset with Veronica right now. Maybe getting in the car with Veronica’s father would show her former friend that she couldn’t just push her around like that. “If- if I can still get that ride you offered—“  
  
She heard a click and the door swung open.  
  
“You may, Miss Cooper. But a word of advice- I’m not a man who is used to waiting for things. And you should know that prices can rise while time is spent deliberating.”  
  
She nodded, not quite sure what he meant. Everything was business to him. Ruthless, cutthroat business, according to Veronica.  
  
But she wasn’t a business rival. She was just his daughter’s best friend. Possibly her ex-best friend.  
  



	2. The Beach Parking Lot

“Careful there,” he snapped, quickly closing the door behind her, as she managed to trip over his foot, stumbling into the car and falling over his knees.

“Way to go, Cooper, real smooth,” she muttered to herself as she tried to lift herself up. She was over Mr. Lodge’s lap in a spectacularly awkward position.

Her legs were tangled up with his and she felt foolish and embarrassed. Archie always managed to trip himself up around Mr. Lodge, but that was because he was so desperately nervous to make a good impression on Veronica’s dad, all the while conscious of the fact that nothing he did would ever be good enough. But she didn’t have a good excuse for stumbling over Mr. Lodge like that. Other than maybe the fact that Mr. Lodge made everyone nervous. All that power, expecting people to jump at the snap of his fingers— she shivered.

“Very smooth,” Mr. Lodge replied.

She froze. His open palm was resting against the back of her thigh.

This wasn’t happening. Her best friend’s father was not feeling up the back of her leg... was he?

Maybe he wasn’t. Maybe his hand was just near his lap and she was misinterpreting things. After all, it wasn’t like he was moving his hand against her.

It was a serious accusation. And, she was probably wrong. Hiram Lodge was known for having glamorous mistresses. What could he possibly want with plain old Betty Cooper?

She took a deep breath. “I’m not usually clumsy. I’m sorry to have tripped like this. I’m, um, just going to have to carefully climb over you to get into the other seat.”

“Perhaps your subconscious was guiding you. This is actually an excellent position for you,” he said, his hand traveling higher.

There was no misinterpretation. His hand was inside her cutoffs.

“Mr. Lodge,” she yelped, struggling to rise from his lap. But his other hand held her down, and he moved his leg so that one of her legs was now trapped beneath it.

“Yes, Miss Cooper?”

“You’re my best friend's dad. You- you shouldn't be--”

“But I want to, he said, his hand sliding between her legs. And what I want, I get.”

“And what about what I want?” She asked, trying to lift herself up, trying to get anywhere but over his body, trying not to whimper as he stroked her through her bathing suit.

He laughed. “Be a good girl and I’ll give you that too. It’s at least a good half hour back into town, longer if we run into traffic, and longer still if we take the back roads. And that doesn’t even address the bigger question. I said I’d take you home, but I didn’t say whose home I was taking you to.”

“You can’t do this to me,” she moaned.

“Except I can. And I am. Good little all American girl next door. And all of 18. Such a nice sleek material. I have a company that makes bathing suits just like this. Are you wearing one of mine, Miss Cooper?” He asked, continuing to touch her through her bathing suit. “If so, we did a good job with this one- my fingers just glide back and forth so easily.”

She whimpered as he continued to play with her.

“Don’t try to pretend you’ve never been touched. I know you’ve parked up at Lookout Point. You let that red headed idiot put his hands up your skirt. And then you, well, I suppose that night didn’t turn out exactly the way you’d intended?”

“How do you know about that?” She asked, too shocked to deny it.

“Not something you would have told Veronica, was it? I suspected you might have had something untoward planned for your 18th birthday. After all, school had ended, Archie could actually afford a full tank of gas for once--”

“You followed me?”

“Don’t be gauche,” he said. “Why would I follow horny teenagers when I could pay someone to do that. And take pictures...”

“Pictures?” She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach.

“Lovely 8x10’s of good little Betty Cooper, all of 18, face down, giving that idiot Archie Andrews a nice wet present. Archie certainly made out well that night.”

They’d done quite a lot that night. She shouldn’t have done that thing with her mouth so much though. Between that and getting him a few times with her hands, she’d somehow managed to empty Archie’s personal tank. When it was finally time for her to sit on his lap, well, Archie had unexpectedly failed to rise to the occasion.

So much for the special way she’d intended to celebrate 18.

But they’d nearly gotten there. And they’d done a lot of dirty stuff, stuff she’d absolutely never have done if it wasn’t Archie, the guy she’d been crushing on for more than half her life.

She could barely breathe. Mr. Lodge had pictures from that night. Dirty pictures that could ruin her.

“Of course, Alice and Hal Cooper weren’t too pleased when they caught you sneaking in after curfew looking like you’d had a night that would make an alley cat jealous.”

She stiffened. “You don’t have— you don’t have pictures of—“

“Of Hal Cooper making you bend over the back of the sofa and flipping up that skirt of yours?”

“No!” She cried out.

“Oh yes, I’m sure you said that a few times. But that didn’t stop him from whipping his belt off, did it?”

“Please, Mr. Lodge, please don't talk about that night,” she begged him. That had been one of the most shameful experiences in her life.

“White cotton panties on your big date with Archie. That was probably the most Betty Cooper thing you could do,” he said, shaking his head and smiling, his lips curling up in a way that made her shiver. “At first I really regretted that your father didn’t make you pull your panties down, because I really wanted to see that lovely tight bottom of yours, but now I’m glad he didn’t. Because looking over those photos of your cotton clad ass getting a taste of your father's belt has only made me want you more.”

His fingers slid under the elastic leg band. She whimpered as she felt them approach. He was inside her bathing suit now.

“So wet. Such a naughty girl you’ve turned out to be, Miss Cooper. We’re going to have a lot of fun together.”

“It was supposed to be Archie. My first time was always supposed to be with Archie.”

“And it would have only hurt more to be thrown over for my Veronica.”

“She was supposed to be my friend.”

“Lodge’s don’t have friends, we have conquests. And you know that things never would have worked out between you and Archie. All Veronica did was save you from yourself.”

“Archie could love me,' she said as Mr. Lodge's fingers stroked her open.

“As a friend. Not as a lover. Sure, there could be some moments, hormones and all that. But Archie can't appreciate a girl like you, Betty. Deep down, he wants a Veronica Lodge or a Cheryl Blossom. Not just because of sex, but because of attitude. Archie wants a girl like that, not good, sweet, mostly innocent Betty Cooper.”

“Why are you doing this to me?” She asked as his finger dipped inside her wetness.

“Because I want good, sweet, mostly innocent Betty Cooper. And because I’m going to be your first time.”

“No, please don’t- I’ll do anything else you ask but not my maidenhead.”

“I might be very tempted to take you up on that offer, except I don’t think you fully understand what anything else means. A lesson for you, Miss Cooper, never ever make a broad promise like that unless you want to get your ass fucked,” he said, grabbing her by her ponytail and arching her backward. “God, I love that you wear your hair like this.”

“My a— my ass— what?” She asked, so stunned by his words that she repeated one of his bad words.

“Never taught that in health class at good old Riverdale High? Didn't realize Grundy was such a prude.”

“Miss Grundy didn’t teach health. That was a special class with Mr. Weatherbee.”

“Oh yes, I’ll bet it was special for Weatherbee. In that case, I’m very surprised he didn’t mention it. You see, Miss Cooper, when a man wants to fuck a woman, he sticks his erect cock in her wet pussy. But if he’s feeling really dirty, and really wants her to squirm, he lubes up and takes her smaller hole. Which is what you just offered me instead of your... maidenhead, as you put it.”

“But I didn’t- I didn’t know that— people really do- that?” She shivered, unsure whether she was shaking because of what they were discussing, or the way he was touching her, or both.

“Oh yes,” he replied. “People really do that.”

“You’ve done that?”

“Of course I have. What billionaire in his early forties hasn’t?”

“More than once?” She asked, blushing.

“Same answer as before.”

“You'd really want to do that to me?”

He smiled. “Only you could ask that and still sound so innocent. Are you offering?”

“I’m only 18.”

“Yes.”

“You’re more than twice my age.”

“Yes, that seems to be part of this particular fantasy. Normally I go for around 25 to 35. You're a definite exception.”

“I’m your daughter’s best friend.”

“Again, same answer.”

“Don’t I have any say in this?”

“Of course. Your answer is yes.”

“But I haven’t said that. I haven’t agreed to any of--”

“But you will, my sweet girl. And not just because you wouldn’t want your parents to to see those photos of you from Lookout Point. I can imagine if Hal Cooper got that upset about a broken curfew that he’d be even more unhappy about three rounds of fellatio? Would your cotton panties have to come down for his belt?”

“You wouldn’t. Even you wouldn’t be so cruel as to--”

“Those photos would be the pride of my collection. But why let Hal Cooper have all the fun, when I can take similar photos of us in my office?”

“You’re a horrible man,” she said, but her words came out as a long, needy mewl. She hated the way he was talking about that night, but the way he was talking about it, and the way he was touching her while he was talking about it, he was turning it into something else. Suddenly, her misery over the couch was no longer painful and humiliating. Instead of crying out in pain, she was now making very different sounds.

She could see her father's belt flashing, but instead of fear, she now felt arousal. It was the way Mr. Lodge was talking about it- his evident excitement, the way he must have clearly enjoyed the time he had spent alone with all those 8 x 10's, admiring the full, round curves of her bottom in her white cotton panties.

“You're horrible,” she repeated, her breath coming as increasingly rapid pants.

“No, I’d only be a horrible man if, after punishing you and taking your bottom, I were to make you get on your knees and clean me up with that sweet little tongue of yours.” He grinned. “It’s tempting of course. Would you like me to do that to you?”

“Unh,” she moaned, as he continued to play with her between her legs.

“Of course, its a silly conversation to have now, before I’ve introduced you to other things. Let’s see what we can do with your clothing, shall we? Are you going to take your shirt off or am I going to do it?”

Her arms were still held down behind her back. “You’ll have to do it. I seem to lack that freedom,” she told him.

He laughed. “You’re learning. Freedom is only what I decide to give you.” He took his hand out of her bathing suit long enough for him to pull back her button down. Instead of removing it completely, he used the sleeves to bind her arms behind her.

“There, that was simple enough, wasn’t it, Miss Cooper?”  
  
“So simple being your captive?” She asked him. If this was captivity, freedom was vastly overrated, she thought to herself.  
  
“Is it? You seem to enjoy making the game more complicated. I’m very rich, and I’m very powerful, and I know what I look like naked. You don’t have to keep playing the good little girl right now. You’re body is quite clear about what you want.”  
  
His hand slid back between her legs, once more finding her wet heat. He wasn’t merely touching her, he was stroking her, caressing her, his fingers circling closer and closer to that tight little bud.  
  
She’d touched it once directly in the shower by mistake, and wound up shaking and screaming. Thank God she’d been alone in the house at the time, she didn’t know what she would have done if her family had found out.  
  
But Mr. Lodge must have known about that, didn’t he? He must have had pictures of her in the shower. How else would he have known how she was going to react to being touched there?  
  
Archie had been completely unaware of that spot. So had Reggie, she thought, remembering the consolation date she’d gone on with him last week when Archie and Veronica had gone to the movies. Reggie had stuck his hand in her panties and bra and had groped around for a bit while she did the same inside his jeans. She hadn’t done that special thing with her mouth with him- he wasn’t Archie and it was only a consolation date. She was pretty sure that half the time they were both imagining being with other people.  
  
No, the guys she had dated hadn't known about that part of her. She whimpered, her sounds drawing her back to the present situation with Mr. Lodge. She was starting to feel a stong ache building up, a hot, pulsing throb.  
  
It felt good. Too good. This shouldn’t be happening between her and Veronica’s evil billionaire father.  
  
How could she have accepted a ride from Mr. Lodge? She knew he was ruthless.  
  
She whimpered again, her arousal building.  
  
She should have stayed at the beach. She would only have had a broken heart, sitting on her beach blanket sobbing while Archie and Veronica wriggled around inside the tent and lying to herself that they were just making out. Veronica’s birthday had been two weeks after hers- and ever since then, Archie, already eighteen and a half, couldn’t get enough of Veronica.  
  
If only her mom and dad hadn’t grounded her after that night, she would have been able to continue to see Archie, finally rounding the bases with him. After all, there had only been one more to go.  
  
If she’d given herself to him, fully given herself to him, then maybe he would never have felt the urge to go all the way with Veronica.  
  
Or maybe Veronica’s father was right. Maybe, after giving her virginity to Archie, he would have thrown her over two weeks later for Veronica anyway. She tried not to cry, imagining the heartache that would have brought.  
  
But her body insisted on making other sounds. She moaned as her body tightened, and a convulsive shudder tore through her. It was like that time in the shower, except that had only happened once. But Mr. Lodge was relentless, his fingers still stroking her there.  
  
Her body jerked against his lap, in increasingly frenzied movements.  
  
She had to stop pretending that the bulge in his lap, the absolutely enormous bulge she was currently writhing against, was anything other than the tool that he was going to use to destroy her innocence.  
  
He continued to touch her there, in that assured, commanding way, making her body ache like it had never ached before.  
  
She was panting.  
  
He had made her pant. Uncontrollably.  
  
And shiver.  
  
And shake.  
  
She had reacted to Mr. Lodge. No, more than reacted. He’d coaxed something beautiful from her body. And then he had done it again and again.  
  
She felt sore between her legs, her little bud swollen and enlarged. But mostly she felt very damp and utterly humiliated to have responded to Veronica’s father like that.  
  
“I’d congratulate you on having your first orgasm with a man, Miss Cooper, but that wouldn’t be quite fair. Really, I have to congratulate you on your first half dozen orgasms. I never expected good little Betty Cooper to be capable of multiple orgasms. That’s something that we’ll be exploring in depth.”  
  
She shivered. Even she couldn’t pretend that in depth was referring to something other than penetration. All those years being a good, Christian girl, saving herself for marriage or Archie, whichever came first. And now, her first time was going to be with Veronica’s father?  
  
Instead of Archie Andrews she had Mr. Lodge. “Hiram Lodge,” she said quietly, remembering his first name.  
  
“There will be a time when I will very much enjoy hearing my name from those sweet lips of yours, but I haven’t given you permission yet, Betty Cooper.” He pulled his hand out of her bathing suit, and slapped her on the back of her thigh.  
  
“Makes a nice sound, doesn’t it?” He said, spanking her there again.  
  
“It stings,” she cried. It stung in a way that went right to her core.  
  
“Yes. A wet hand will do that. And of course, we both know how my hand got that way. Betty Cooper’s little pussy gets very excited when she’s pet the right way, doesn’t she, girl?”  
  
Her cheeks flamed hotly. More than anything, she wanted to deny it, accuse him of lying about her body.  
  
But the truth was, she had responded to his touch. Worse, she’d responded more to Mr. Lodge’s fingers than to Archie’s.  
  
As if he was reading her thoughts, Mr. Lodge basically said the same thing. “That’s the difference between a fumbling boy and a grown man, he told her. Archie won’t have that skill for years.”  
  
“How do you know that?”  
  
“Aside from the photos?”  
  
“You’re a sick man,” she told him, trying to keep from squeezing her thighs at the thought of Mr. Lodge touching himself while he looked at those photos of her making out with Archie at Lookout Point.  
  
“No, just a very thorough one. And it’s not a specific slight on Archie, although he is more fumbling than most. Reggie couldn’t have done a much better job than Archie. Not even Blossom’s asshole son who thinks he’s Don Juan and Casanova’s second coming would have known how to touch you the way I can.”  
  
“Because you’ve had so many mistresses?”  
  
“Partly. My life Miss Cooper, has been driven by one long quest to be the best at everything I do. That doesn’t just apply to business. And I can assure you, I’ve a long list of extremely satisfied lovers.”  
  
She couldn’t help herself. She was always good, never petty, but she knew certain things about the Lodge marriage through her friendship with Veronica. “If you’re such a wonderful lover, then why has Mrs. Lodge sought... happiness with pool boy after pool boy?”  
  
He grabbed her ponytail again, this time pulling her back until she was sitting up in his lap on bent knees.  
  
“A cheap blow, Miss Cooper. I expected better from you. I’m afraid you’re going to have to learn the cost of impertinence.”  
  
With one hand still firmly holding her by her ponytail, lifting her higher until she rose up on her knees, the other went to the button on her shorts.  
  
“Don’t you need two hands for that?” She asked, taunting him.  
  
“If I was a fumbling teenage boy, perhaps. But fortunately for us both, I’m not.”  
  
She was shocked by how fast it happened, faster than she could have gotten them down herself.  
  
Her cutoffs bunched at the knees, she expected his hand to return to where it had been earlier, but instead it went to the top of her bathing suit strap.  
  
“A classic one piece. Sexier in its way than a bikini. With a bikini, everything is pretty much on display. A one piece requires a little more imagination. But I think I’ve spent enough time imagining. Now to see if I was right.”  
  
He yanked the strap down her shoulder, and then switching the hand holding her ponytail, did the same on the other side, fully exposing her chest.  
  
She breathed out hard. Archie had stuck his head under her T-shirt, so he’d seen them up close, but she’d never actually really been topless in front of a guy before.  
  
Another unexpected first with Mr. Lodge. She certainly was racking those up at an alarmingly fast rate.  
  
“Someone really has grown up, hasn’t she?” He said, his hand hefting her left breast.  
  
She attempted to pull away, and he slapped her there.  
  
She cried out in protest.  
  
“Didn’t know you could get spanked there? That’s a very special spanking for a very naughty little girl. And speaking of naughty little girls, don’t think I’ve forgotten what your bottom earned with that poorly thought out gibe about Hermione. One bad wisecrack gets you more than a few cracks of my hand against your tight little bottom.  
  
But not until after I get better acquainted with these beauties,” he said, squeezing her breast.  
  
“I could have had my man take one of your bras, but I enjoyed the guessing game. Feeling you now, I have to say it was 100% worth it. So soft and supple, and very perky for their size. I’m pretty sure that yours are bigger than the Blossom girl's. But you don't flaunt yours the way she does. You kept yours under wraps, just for me.”  
  
Tugging on her ponytail, he turned her toward him.  
  
“I’ve always loved a good pair. Yours aren’t just good, they’re perfect. And show every appearance of being extremely responsive,” he said, tweaking a hardened nipple.  
  
“It’s the air conditioning, not you,” she moaned.  
  
He laughed. “Yes, despite the trickle of sweat running down your back, and a pussy that’s currently hotter than the radiator of this car, your hard nipples are clearly owing only to air conditioning. Aren’t they,” he said, tweaking her nipple until she gasped.  
  
“You’re evil.”  
  
“Diabolical, really. Evil isn’t a very nice thing to say to the man responsible for your first fifty orgasms in his car.”  
  
“Fifty? I thought we agreed that had been six. Inflating things, aren’t you?”  
  
“No, you’re inflating things,” he replied. “And I'm always far beyond six. About 10 actually. Should I unzip and show you?”  
  
She shivered.  
  
“Not ready yet? I understand. A girl needs her foreplay.”  
  
“This isn’t foreplay,” she said, trying to keep from moaning again.  
  
“Like hell it isn’t foreplay,” he said, seizing her other breast. “And yes, I know it hasn’t been fifty orgasms yet. But I think we can get you very close to that number before we arrive at our final destination.”  
  
“Home,” she said.  
  
“Yes, I think I can start calling your pretty pussy 'home'. Yes, I think we shall both enjoy driving home together this summer.”  
  
“This summer?”


	3. Things heat up inside Mr. Lodge’s Rolls

“You have a wife.”

”Ah, yes, thank you for reminding me of that, I’d nearly gotten so caught up with admiring your pretty breasts that I almost forgot what I’d promised you.”

He pushed her back down in his lap, her bare breasts pressed between his trouser covered thigh and the expensive leather seat.

He was no longer holding her by her ponytail and it felt strange that he wasn’t. How quickly she had gotten used to being restrained that way.

He ran both hands over her back, massaging his way down until he reached the curve of her bottom.

She expected the spank to come immediately, but instead he caressed her there too, plumping her bottom in a way that made her shiver.

“Hermione filed for divorce. And it has nothing to do with my prowress. The fact is, we’ve never been right for each other, and that’s only become more obvious over time. So, Miss Cooper, I’ll thank you to not make cracks about my marriage, unless you wish to be spanked.”

His hand came down hard, scorching her poor bottom.

“You’re a very naive little girl to think that Hermione has affairs because I’m unable to satisfy her. The truth of it is,” he said, spanking her again, “is that much to Hermione’s dismay, I’m the only one who has ever been able to satisfy her. The pool boys are just toys to her. She requires a very dominant, very powerful man in bed.”

He spanked her, her bottom jiggling under the crack of his palm. 

“You see, Hermione might be a grown woman, but she likes to be treated like a naughty teenager. She does it to tease, to provoke, and to ultimately earn herself a very long and very hard and very thorough spanking.”

His hand clapped hard against her upturned butt.

“After I give her what she needs, my spoiled brat of a wife is exceedingly eager to please me. Might you be wired the same way, my naughty but sweet Betty Cooper?” He asked, delivering a fast flurry of spanks.

She had promised herself that she would stay quiet, but there was something about being held over his lap, of being made to take whatever his hand gave her, that made her break that promise.

The more her body jerked under his hand, the more she rubbed against his lap. The hard points of her nipples against the soft leather, the feel of his muscular leg under her breasts, his hard bulge that was throbbing in rhythm with his spanks.

Each spank brought a hot burst of heat to her bottom, a strange mix of pain and pleasure until she was weeping, and moaning, and, to her abject mortification, begging him for more.

“Now, now,” he said, chuckling softly, “I think that was enough for your first trip over my lap. But,” he said, pulling her up into his arms, I’m sure you’ll have plenty more to look forward to whenever you need it.”

He kissed her, his lips warm and full against hers, his hands caressing her as she quietly sobbed against him.

”I’m very proud of you, Miss Cooper. You took that spanking beautifully,” he said, kissing her again. And then he kissed her cheeks, licking her tears away.

“This car has a very quiet engine,” she said, suddenly noticing how silent it now was inside Mr. Lodge’s car. All she could hear was the roar of their heartbeats as he held her against him in a tight embrace.

  
“Yes, Rolls Royce makes a top of the line engine, It’s even quieter when it’s off.”

  
“That’s what I thought.”

  
“Yes,” he agreed. “We’ve parked.”

  
“Are we getting out of the car now?”

  
He shook his head. “Not for a while. But don’t worry, the windows are tinted and we’re somewhere secluded.”

  
“What are you planning on doing to me?”

  
He smiled and pressed a button on the panel. A compartment clicked open and he took out a chilled glass bottle. Another click revealed a tall glass.

  
“You’re getting me drunk?”

  
“It’s water, Miss Cooper. I’m making sure you stay hydrated.”

  
“I brought my water bottle to the beach.”

  
“Good. But you still need to drink more water.”

  
“Why?”

  
“Because when you’re done with that glass, you’re going to lie back down on the seat and you’re going to put your legs over my shoulders.”

  
She nodded and then sniffed. “Please don’t make it hurt.”

  
“My dear girl, you’re not losing your virginity in a car. Not even a top of the line Rolls Royce. You deserve a bed. And I intend to have you in mine.”

  
“So then what do you intend to—“

  
“I’m going to kiss you Betty. Long, deep, kisses on a part of you that’s never been kissed before. You enjoyed my fingers. You’re going to like my tongue even more.”

  
“Why are you doing this? Why me? Is this to get back at Veronica or something?”

  
“You’re a very kind, very innocent, beautiful girl Betty Cooper. And for some reason, I find that extremely intoxicating. Normally my sweet spot is between the ages of twenty-five and thirty-five— confident, sexually assured, experienced women. But I can’t wait for you to get any older, there are too many stupid boys sniffing around you, and I refuse to let one of those bumbling idiots be the one to bed you. Not when I have so much more to give you. Now, seeing as you’ve finished your water—I did promise you more orgasms. You wouldn’t want me to break my promise, would you?”

  
This was so messed up and wrong. Parking in a car with Veronica’s father in his car, letting him touch her, letting him do stuff to her— She started to lean back, telling herself that she was only doing this because she was locked in the car with him.

Telling herself that this had nothing to do with the way he had made her body tingle and tremble and gasp.

The leather was soft and supple, but her bottom was quite tender from the spanking.

She tried to obey him, but she couldn’t do it without a bit of squirming and more than a few whimpers.

  
“Good girl, Betty. You’re being a very good girl,” he said, stroking her calves as he adjusted them, one over each shoulder, her body parting under him. “I believe in punishments and rewards, Miss Cooper. And I deliver rewards just as thoroughly as punishments.”

  
His hand slipped bgetween her open thighs, resting for a moment on the strip of bathing suit that was nestled between them.

A mewl escaped her throat as he slowly began to stroke her again. It was impossible to hide the fact that her bathing suit was embarrassingly soaked through.

“You’re very responsive, Miss Cooper. All that sexual need, priming your lovely body for me.”

She moaned. “Please, Mr. Lodge. I’m not the kind of girl who—“

“Not the kind of girl who—-? Do you dislike orgasms, Miss Cooper?”

“No, but I—“

“So, if you don’t dislike them, that means you like them, don’t you?”

“Mr. Lodge, I—“

“Let me hear you say it, Miss Cooper.”

“I can’t say it, Mr. Lodge, I—“

“Tell me that you want another orgasm, and I’ll give you one. It’s that simple.”

“Please don’t make me say—“

His finger dipped into her wetness, trailing it upward.

His finger approached his prey, advancing boldly, then rapidly retreating as she began to pulse.

“Something you want, Miss Cooper?” He asked, grinning with amusement as she struggled to maintain control over her body.

“Please,” she begged him. “Please let me—“

He shook his head. “You know what you need to say, Miss Cooper. There’s something you want. Say it.”

“Please give me an orgasm,” she said, her voice coming out like a breathless whisper.

“Certainly,” he said. And then he pulled her bathing suit bottom to the side.

“So pink and pretty. And I always knew you were a natural blonde,” he said appreciatively.

“Of course, I’m blonde, why would you suddenly—“

His finger tickling her damp curls was all the explanation that was needed.

Yes, she was blonde down there as well. She had been ashamed at the ladies changing room at the beach when she realized that everyone else had either groomed themselves into a neat little shape, or had removed that private bit of fur entirely. She’d tried not to look, but she had seen that Veronica was nearly bare, except for a little black heart. She’d been the only one with a fuzzy little blonde triangle. Fortunately, she didn’t wear the kind of bathing suits where that would be noticeable.

But now her bathing suit certainly wasn’t covering what it was supposed to cover.

She gasped at the scandalous intimacy of her position- giving Veronica’s father far too close a glimpse of parts of her that were meant to be private. 

Mr. Lodge’s breath was warm against her tender flesh as he stroked her open, her body once again yielding to him. Her naughty, traitorous body, that wanted pleasures too sinful to speak of. And yet, she’d said the sinful words aloud. She’d asked Veronica’s father, a handsome, powerful older man, to give her an orgasm.

“Miss Cooper, you’re a very sweet, very beautiful girl who is going to be well rewarded with an orgasm. And then quite a few more.”

It wasn’t his finger that delivered his promise, but his tongue as he suddenly kissed her there- one strong lick of his tongue after another.

It was all wrong, and yet it felt so very right. The things he was doing to her were things no one else had ever tried with her, and her poor body was desperate for more.

Of course she had known that Veronica’s father was very handsome, of course she had known he was dangerous, but there was something about the combination of very handsome, dangerous, and an incredibly skilled tongue that not only made him impossible to resist, it was making her absolutely wild.

She took a deep breath, her hips bucking up against his face as his tongue teased her and pleased her, licking over incredibly tender flesh.

It was so, so wrong and yet... oh... oh.... ohhhhh God, who knew that things that were this wrong could feel so good?

“Yes, that’s right,” he said, looking up at her as her body trembled. “Keep going. No holding back my dear Miss Cooper.”


	4. The Car ride... continued

“When you think about Archie, there’s a certain feeling that builds up inside you, Miss Cooper. But he’s never taken you where you need to go. However, as you’re quickly finding out, I can do that over and over again. And it won’t be long before you’re begging for my cock.” Mr. Lodge took a long drink of water, then put the glass aside, and with wet lips, once again delved between her legs.

She moaned as he kissed her there, overcome by the intensity of it all. She’d never reacted like this to anyone. She was responding like a dirty little slut, but _oh_... sin felt so good.

  
Her hips jerked forward again, her body far beyond her control. She’d running on pure sensory response, and there was nothing pure about it.

  
Her body clenched hard, again and again, as she writhed against the seat.

  
It was too much now, her little bud swollen and aching, and yet he showed no signs of stopping.

  
Her moans turned to shouts, and her shouts turned to shrieks, yet he continued to with what he was doing to her.

  
She was panting, gasping, but he kept at her, licking deep inside her, licking her wetness away... only to have her body convulse, only to have that part of her grow wetter still. The more she pulsed, the more tender her flesh, the faster her wetness seemed to increase.

  
She scratched at the seat in torment, her nails digging into the fine leather.

  
Veronica’s father was incredible at this, but her body was starting to demand something else. Something it had never had before. Something Mr. Lodge had told her she wouldn’t be getting in his car.

  
A tear streaked down her cheek. She hadn’t believed him when he had said she would be begging for his— his— _that_ part of him. And yet, as she once more crashed over the edge, her orgasm nearly overwhelming her, she felt a strong need deep inside. A dangerously strong need.

  
With a cry, she pushed away from him. 

  
“Did I say we were done, Miss Cooper?” Veronica’s father asked, looking her over, his lips somewhat swollen.

  
“N- no, sir,” she managed to stammer.

  
“Then unless you want a spanking, you’ll kindly get back into position. I’m not done eating you.”

  
“I-I don’t know how much more I can take.”

  
“Well, we don’t have the answer to that yet.”

  
“We don’t?”

  
“You’re still thinking. We haven’t yet gotten you to the point where it’s all automatic response.”

  
“When will I get there?”

  
He smiled. “Just leave it to me.”

  
“M-my Mother will be home at 5:30.”

  
He nodded. “Yes, I know. The ever punctual Alice Cooper. We still have plenty of time. Now, back in position and feed me your delicious little pussy.”

  
With a whimper, she lay back again.

  
Her poor one piece bathing suit was still tugged down on top baring her breasts, and tugged to the side on bottom. 

She spread her legs, once again exposing her private pink flesh to her best friend’s father.

He licked his lips and then licked her, a long sopping wet lick along her slit, once again opening her up to him.

Her body pulsed, her poor, overly sensitive flesh weeping as he probed her.

  
She couldn’t bear this anymore, and yet she couldn’t bear it if he didn’t keep going, his powerful tongue forcing pleasure after pleasure from her innocent body.

  
His lips seized her no longer quite so little bud, and now he sucked against that special spot, sucking with an intensity that would surely drive her to madness.

  
The most incredible madness to have ever existed.

  
He was relentless. He was _perfect_.

  
She closed her eyes, letting her senses take over. Letting her body rise and fall with each wave of pleasure.

  
“That’s my good girl,” he said, his deep voice thick and warm.

  
Her heart swelled with pride at his words. She could hear Mr. Lodge’s voice complimenting her through a haze of ecstasy.

  
Somehow, she was no longer on her back, but curled against him in his lap. Her hands were around his neck, and she was kissing his throat just below his collar.

  
She hadn’t remembered him taking off his tie, but it was definitely gone now, along with the top two buttons of his shirt.  
Had she done that to him? She could see him taking off his own tie, but she couldn’t imagine him ripping open the top of his perfectly tailored shirt.

  
Mmmm... His throat was warm and inviting. And the base of his throat was beginning to show signs of a sizable hickey.

  
He titled her chin toward him, and she parted her lips, sighing as he kissed her.

  
His other hand moved between her legs, and she moaned into his mouth as he fondled her there.

  
“Have I made you too sore, Miss Cooper?”

  
“Just a little, ah, tender,” she whimpered, as his fingers played against her. 

  
“Well, we should do something about that,” he said, shifting her slightly. He pressed a button and a compartment opened. “This should help.”

  
She’d barely had time to register that his car had a built in ice maker, when he picked up a rounded piece and lifted it toward her mouth.

  
“Suck, please, Miss Cooper,” he directed her, holding the ice out so that she had to stretch forward to get it inside her mouth while his fingers maintained his grip on it.

  
And his other fingers continued to grip her below.

  
After a minute, he pulled the ice away from her mouth and smiled.

  
“Let’s cool you down,” he said, trailing the ice down her chin, and her throat, leaving a wet trail behind.

  
“I know where this is going, don’t I?” She asked, trying not to mewl.

  
“Yes, Ms. Cooper, but before we reach our destination, there’s a journey to be had.” Mr. Lodge smiled again, another, tempting, devilish smile. “Should this piece of ice melt along the way, we still have plenty more to play with.”

Mr. Lodge’s mouth followed the icy wet trail, kissing her as he moved the ice lower.

She shivered against his arm, not sure whether it was the ice, the kissing... or both.

“All that time going down on your delicious pussy meant time away from your gorgeous breasts,” Veronica’s father said, drawing the ice down between them, and then tracing up and along her closest curves.

She didn’t think it was possible for her nipples to get any harder, but they had never been teased with ice before. Not that he was only using the ice- no, he alternated the ice with the heat from his mouth, and he added thumb and forefinger until her breast seemed to swell, and her nipple- well, if they had seemed like headlights before, these were clearly their high beams. But more than how prominent they were, was how sensitive they now were.

And that mouth of his, that had done so much between her legs, now brought the same magic to each of her breasts.

She trembled against him as he sucked against her tender breasts, taking each erect nipple as his prize. And then the ice.

Cold and hot, cold and hot, switching back and forth just as she teetered on the edge, and then, his lips and tongue taking her all the way over, her body clenching deep inside.

“I could spend hours like this,” he said, icing her breasts again.

“We don’t have hours,” she moaned.

“Not now, but we will tonight.”

“Tonight?”

“Your sleepover at the mansion.”

“That was supposed to be with Veronica, and I assume it will be canceled.”

“Assume nothing, Miss Cooper. You’re still sleeping over tonight. I’ll send Andre to pick you up at eight.”

“And if I don’t come?”

“Then you’ll be disappointing both of us. Now, I think we need some more ice- this is down to just a sliver, and we need more than that to cool down your pretty little pussy.”

“I thought maybe you’d—“

“Miss Cooper, I’m way too young to forget a promise like that. Rest assured, no matter what we are doing, or discussing, your pretty little pussy is always on my mind.”

He leaned over, this time bringing up a glass filled with ice. “This should be more than enough to help reduce any swelling. Ice for your soft folds and your tight little slit. Ice for the soft flesh inside your pussy, and ice for your clit.”

Cold and hot.

Cold and hot.

And hot, hot, hot, as he brought her to one last breathtaking orgasm.

And then cold, cold, cold, as he teased her with the ice, her body shivering against him. 

She was shivering still, as his car turned down her block.

“Until tonight then,” he said, kissing her hard against her gasping lips. 

And then he adjusted her bathing suit, sliding the bottom of her suit back into place, fixing the straps so that the top of her suit once again fully covered her breasts. He zipped up her shorts, and slid her arms into the button down that she hadn’t realized he’d long since removed from her wrists.

She gathered her hair back into a neater ponytail as he handed her the bag with her beach things.

“There, he said, you look as you did when you first got into my car.”

“I look the same?”

“Well, except for the rosier cheeks, and the noticeably aroused breasts. And of course, you aren’t crying anymore.”

“I was crying?”

He nodded.

“Why was I crying?”

“It was over your idiot neighbor. I trust you won’t be crying over him again?”

“No, sir,” she said. She might look nearly the same as she had earlier, but a lot had happened between them this afternoon, and a very different Betty Cooper was now stepping out of his car.

“Good,” he said. “I’ll hold you to that, Miss Cooper. And I’ll be holding you tonight. There’s another staircase near the media room that will get you to my bedroom. Until then, Miss Cooper.”

He flashed her a devilishly handsome smile, and then he was gone.

She hurried into the house before the neighbors could notice that she was wearing cutoffs.

  



	5. At the Cooper House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING- as mentioned in the at the beginning of this story, Betty’s parents are terrible people. There is plenty more steam to come between Betty & Mr. Lodge in future chapters, but this next part is going to include some really bad stuff about life in the Cooper house. 
> 
> Trigger warning- abusive parents, self harm and fundamentalist evangelicals— please skip this part if you think it might upset you, and skip ahead to Chapter 8- At The Lodge Mansion (well, you can skip ahead to it once I’ve finally added it)
> 
> Again, chapters 5-7 might be triggering.
> 
> Not sure if you might know this, but it turns out that Archie comics characters, drawn by Al Hartley, appeared in a bunch of Christian comic books published by Spire in the 1970’s. (You can look some of them up online). Betty Cooper was held out as the perfect virginal Christian good girl in those stories, a Mary Sue character to end all Mary Sues. Anyway, given that part of Archie comics history, it seemed like fundamentalist evangelical Christianity would fit in well with explaining Betty’s ponytail & sweater set image.

Betty looked at the Hall clock- there was still time before her Mother got home, but not a lot of time. She raced upstairs, stripping her clothes off as soon as she got into the bathroom, tossing her bathing suit into a sinkful of soapy water. Over and over again, she lathered up the bottom, trying to wash out that messy wetness and that intimate scent that had so thoroughly permeated the material.

Deciding that she had done as good a job as possible, she rung out the suit and hung it up right outside the shower.

She had deliberately avoided looking at herself in the mirror, afraid of what she might find reflected back at her, but now, as she stepped into the shower, she allowed herself a fleeting glimpse, and was shocked to see that she looked very much the same as usual. That despite the major sins she had just committed with Veronica’s father.

She felt an overwhelming desire to run her hands over her body, to touch herself the way Mr. Lodge had, but she knew better than to indulge. A good girl used a scratchy wash cloth and a bath brush, and a bad girl got herself spanked with it. That had happened to Polly once, Polly was taking a shower after a date, and strange sounds were heard coming from the bathroom until their mother stormed in. And then, other, more familiar ones. Polly never repeated that mistake. Not that Polly would have had much opportunity- after that, incident, as it was referred to, Polly was only allowed to shower under their mother’s supervision.

Even if touching herself wasn’t a terrible sin, there also wasn’t any time for it. Her parents expected her to get dinner ready for the family, and she was already pushing it. Mentally, she checked off the dishes that would take too long, before settling on cream of chicken. There were always soup cans in the pantry, and she could make peas and potatoes to go with it.

She dried herself off, then selected a white cotton bra and a pair of white cotton panties. Her underwear was all like that, except for a black lace pair that she’d once bought with babysitting money and had hidden away under a loose board in her closet. Next came a crisp lawn skirt that ended two inches past her knees. In cooler weather, it would be a sweater set on top, but in summer, she wore short sleeve blouses that buttoned down the front. 

In the kitchen, she put on an apron, and set to work preparing the nightly meal.

Mother would be home at half past five, Father would be home at half past six, and dinner would be at seven. It was the same every night. 

Except that, at eight tonight she was going to be picked up in a Rolls Royce and driven to the Lodge Mansion, not for the ostensible sleepover with Veronica, but for a very different kind of sleepover with her father.

She bit her lip, trying to keep from thinking about it, trying not to think about what had already taken place in his car, and what was to take place in his bed. But she couldn’t afford to risk making a mess of her panties. Good girls had dry underwear. 

Good girls didn’t fantasize about sexual things, and certainly not with their best friend’s father.

Good girls kept their legs locked at the knees, and didn’t lie back and let an experienced older man bring them to orgasm after orgasm.

Good girls said no. And meant it.

Good girls didn’t make plans to give away their virginity in Mr. Lodge’s bed.

What was wrong with her? How had she agreed to... to any of it? Certainly she was raised better than that.

Certainly she shouldn’t want any of it.

And she hadn’t wanted it. Well, hadn't asked for it at least. As for not wanting it— well, that wasn’t exactly true, was it?

From the moment Veronica’s father had rolled down his window in the beach parking lot, there had been a crackle of electricity between them. 

A spark that she’d never expected to burn through her like that. But when she was over his lap, when he held her in place, his hand reaching up inside her shorts...

She’d wanted it.

Oh, God, how she’d wanted it even though she known it was wrong.

She’d wanted it and him and all the things that good girls aren't supposed to want. 

And he gave.

He had been the dominant one by far, but still he’d given, and given, and given.

Very different by far than that lousy date with Reggie last week.

“Geez, are you really that much of a fucking prude, Cooper?” Reggie had swore at her. “Fine, don’t give me head, but the least you can do is get handsy,” he’d said, pushing her hand inside his jeans.

Reggie’s hands, groping inside her bra and panties as her own hands moved as fast as they could around him.

Mr. Lodge was right- sooner or later, she was going to have sex, and it wasn’t going to be with Archie.

She stirred the pot. The peas were ready. The chicken and potatoes still needed time.

Mother would be home any minute.

If she was sleeping over at the Lodge Mansion, she needed to pack now.

Again she ran upstairs.

She was pulling out her duffel bag when she heard her Mother’s car pull up.

She had to pack for a normal sleepover. The black bra and panties would have to stay hidden in her closet. 

She picked out an outfit nearly identical to the one she had on, right down to the modest white cotton underwear. She added a pajama set. After neatly folding her clothes, she took out a small travel bag, and put in the necessities- toothbrush, hairbrush, the shameful packet of pills that no one outside the family was ever supposed to know about. The ones that her doctor had insisted upon, to be taken at the same time every day, to stop those pains that she had been having, even though her parents had insisted that taking those pills would turn her into a slut.

Her mother was in the kitchen, peering into the oven, when she brought the duffle bag down, placing it by the kitchen door.

“And just where do you think you’re going, young lady?” Her mother asked, lowering the temperature on the oven.

Not all mothers might have eyes in the back of their head, but Alice Cooper certainly did.

“Just getting my things together for the sleepover tonight.”

““I don’t remember giving you permission to go out.”  
“Just to Veronica’s house for a sleepover. You said I could. It’s been on the calendar for days.”  
“Is that sass, Betty Cooper?”  
“No, mom. I mean, no ma’am.”

“That’s better,” her mother said. “Just because you’re 18 doesn’t mean you can suddenly turn into some smart mouthed college girl. Not that I expect much of a smart mouth from someone who is going to Riverdale Community. I expect you to buckle down and study twice as hard so you can transfer into a good school. With a full scholarship. If you think you’ll be dating at all this school year, you’ve got another think coming. It’s nose to the grindstone time. In fact, I think you really need to start studying this summer.”

“Yes, ma’am,” she said. Her mom always knew how to take the wind out of her sails.  
“Wait, what’s this?”  
“What’s what?” She asked as her mom grabbed her duffel bag.  
“Think I was born yesterday? You’re going on a sleepover without a sleeping bag? You planning on going somewhere with a boy?”

She shook her head. “Mom, the Lodge’s have sleeping bags. I only needed to bring pjs, a change of clothes, a toothbrush and stuff.”

“Really? Then let’s just see what you have here-“  
“Mom, please, you don’t have to—“  
But her mother had already dumped her bag onto the table, and was going through her stuff.  
Thank God she hadn’t packed anything even remotely sexy. Not that she owned much that could be described that way, but still—   
Her mom held up her pjs- a basic cotton t and drawstring bottoms. Her blouse for tomorrow and her modest skirt . And then her underwear. She felt her cheeks redden as her mother picked up her bra and panties. Both white cotton, both conservatively cut.  
“Fine,” Mrs. Cooper said. “You can put your things back in your bag.”  
“Thank you, ma’am,” she said, meekly gathering up her belongings.  
“I think you’re forgetting one more inspection.”  
“Mom, please, we really don’t need to-“  
“You were up to no good the night of your birthday. If I’m letting you out of this house, I need to know that you aren’t up to any more mischief. The clothes in your bag are proper enough, but how can we be sure you don’t have anything risqué on under your clothes?”  
“Mom, please-“  
  


“You don’t have to be allowed to go to Veronica’s house. You can go back upstairs to your bedroom and wait for your father to come home from work.“

“Mother, please-“

“As long as you live under this roof, Betty Cooper, you’re expected to abide by our rules. Don’t obey, and there are consequences. Your father will be home from work in less than an hour. You won’t have to wait long. I’ll send him upstairs to remind you of the rules as soon as he gets in.“

Not _that_ .

She couldn't bear _that_ tonight. 

Even though he was still at work, she could already hear the sound of her father’s footsteps coming upstairs, could hear the squeak of the floorboard right outside her bedroom door, could hear the knob turning...

She could hear her father’s voice, calm, always calm, saying “Betty, your mother tells me you weren’t behaving today.”

She was expected to answer him with “yes, sir,” her head bowed and her hands clasped in front of her. 

And then, her father would shake his head, saying, “You know we expect much better from you, young lady. I shouldn’t have to keep reminding you of that. This is a God fearing middle class house, Elizabeth Cooper, right down to our gleaming white picket fence, not some free for all liberal, elitist permissive den of iniquity. God is watching you, Betty, God is always watching you. Do you enjoy disappointing God? Do you enjoy being a bad girl?”

“No, sir,” she’d answer, her hands clasped so tightly together that her nails would press into her flesh. It hurt, but it was a pain that she could control. Unlike the pain that she could not.

“Your mother and I expect the best from you at all times. Rules are made to be obeyed.”

“Yes sir.”

“And when they aren’t- well you know comes next, daughter.”

She’d nod, and turn toward her desk chair, the same chair that she sat in to do her homework, and to study, to type up her college applications, yearning for a better future. It was the same chair that she sat in when she was looking for Archie, or just dreaming of that red haired boy next door, yearning for a happily ever after. But when she was in trouble, the chair was used differently.

Very differently.

There was no choice but to do as she was told. Failing to quickly do what was expected was not tolerated.

It was the same conversation every time.

The part that followed was always the same too. She’d hear the jangle of his belt, and that was her signal to lean forward and hold onto her desk chair, her hands clutching the back of the chair so hard her knuckles turned white. 

She could never be sure it was over until she heard the sounds of his belt being forced back through his belt loops, the tap of metal as he buckled it back up over his stomach.

“I expect you’ll be a good girl after that. There’ll be no dessert for you tonight, but your mother and I expect you downstairs for dinner at seven o’clock.”

And she would be expected to stop crying and answer, “Yes, sir. Thank you father.”

The curtains were always open when they sat down to dinner together at seven o’clock, that way anyone passing by could see that they were a good, all American family- father Hal, mother Alice, and dutiful daughter Betty, starting every good, all American home cooked meal with a prayer.

And all the while, her mother and father would sit across from her, her father wearing the belt that he’d warmed upstairs, passing her dishes of food that she was expected to graciously eat. She was to sit still and not squirm, and not speak unless she was spoken to. Because that was what was expected from a good little Cooper girl.

The only good little Cooper girl.

The Cooper girl who was still never as good as she was supposed to be.

The Cooper girl who would never be as good as she was supposed to be.

And she’d clasp her hands tight, her perfectly neat fingernails cutting into her flesh. It hurt, but it was a pain that she could control. Unlike the pain that she could not.

“Betty!” The loud whack of a wooden spoon against the countertop jolted her back to the present. “It’s rude to ignore me when I’m speaking to you,” her mother said angrily.

“I- I wasn’t ignoring you, Mother,” she said quickly.

“No? Then what did I just say?”

She took a deep breath, trying not to dig her nails into her hand. “That I should always be sure to act in a way that honors the Lord, and my father and mother.”

“Well, then, you were listening,” her mother said grudgingly. “But you shouldn’t look distracted when I’m talking to you.”

“Yes, mother, I’m sorry mother,” she said, breathing out a sigh of relief. The one benefit of being subjected to the same lectures all the time.

The last correction had been nearly a week ago. The longest she’d gone so far this summer. 

“You used to be such a good girl, Betty. Remember when you told Daddy and me how you wanted to go steady with Jesus? The only reason we ever let you date was because you were such a good, pure girl. We trusted you to behave. We trusted you to teach your dates that good girls and boys were completely chaste until marriage.“

“I’m a virgin, Mother. You know that.“

“Yes, you got your ring back in Mrs. Galter’s kitchen. But we know that not all virgins are alike, young lady. Some are good, pure, virtuous girls, grateful for that precious gift, protecting and treasuring it for their future husband. And others... others are just boy crazy little sluts who are just itching for the chance to open their legs wide and give it away.”

“I’m not a boy crazy slut.“

“You were panting pretty hard after that Andrews boy.“

“I told you, Archie isn’t interested in me. He’s dating Veronica.”

“He won’t be coming over to her house tonight, will he?“

“If he does, it would only be to drop her off from a date. Her father won’t let Archie into their house.”

“Well, then Mr. Lodge is a good, responsible father. He’ll be there tonight?“

“I don’t think Veronica would be allowed to invite me over if she didn’t have at least one parent there overnight.”

Her mother nodded. “Although, I really don’t approve of the jet-setting lifestyle that the Lodges have. All that money, and not using it for anything pious. Perhaps you can persuade the Lodge girl? It certainly wouldn’t hurt for you to mention God while you’re at the Lodge mansion tonight. Remember, there’s only one way.“

“Yes, Mother.“

“Now, if you want to be allowed out of this house, you know what you need to do.”

She nodded slowly. If her mother thought she needed it, her mother certainly wasn’t averse to picking up the large wooden spoon again, this time to smack some obedience into her. She’d delayed things as long as she could, but this part was inevitable. She bit her lip as her hand went to the hook and eye clasp on the side of her skirt. It wasn’t the first time she had to do this to be allowed out of the house, and she knew it wouldn’t be the last, but she was mortified every time.

Thank God, Mr. Lodge hadn’t left her any hickeys anywhere that was about to be visible, or she would be in deep trouble right now. Her cheeks flushing crimson, she unzipped, lowering lowered her skirt half an inch.   
“Just plain white cotton,” she said hoarsely, pointing to the waistband of her panties.   
“Lower your skirt more, Betty. I need to make sure that those arent the high cut kind.”  
Mortified, she did as her mother asked. She kept her eyes downcast.   
“Yes, well those pass muster,” her mother decided. “Zip back up.”  
“Thank you, ma’am.” She fixed her skirt as fast as she could. “I’ll go set the table for dinner.”   
“Aren’t you forgetting something?”  
“Mom, please, we don’t have to go through this every time—“  
“Blouse, Betty, or you stay home. If you find this mortifying, you have only yourself to blame. You’re the one who has to earn back our trust.”  
She tried to keep her hands from shaking as she unbuttoned her blouse. One button, two buttons, three buttons, four. Her blouse gaped open exposing her cleavage and the top of a plain white cotton bra.  
Her face burned with shame.  
Her mother nodded, and she started buttoning up quickly. Too quickly. She missed a button and had to start over.  
“You’re overly developed- it comes from my side. Your grandmother had a very big chest too. She wore good strong minimizers. We can go shopping for that this week.”  
“I can go to Veronica’s house though?”  
Her mother nodded. “But I expect you to be on your best behavior. You girls better not even think of raiding her parents’ liquor cabinet.”  
Wine cellar, she was tempted to say, but forced herself not to. It was too important that she be allowed to go out.  
“Her parents will be home?”  
She nodded.  
“I’m going to call Veronica’s house tonight. I expect to talk to her mother or father. If they aren’t home, your father will come pick you up. Are we clear?”  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
“How are you getting there?”  
“The Lodge driver is going to pick me up in one of their cars.”  
“Make sure he keeps his hands to himself.”  
“Yes’m. I’m sure that won’t be a problem.”

“Nonetheless, I’ll watch from the window later. And remember, Cooper’s keep their knees closed. Now go set the table, I can hear your father’s car.”


	6. At the Cooper House (continued)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for Chapters 5, 6 and 7 for abuse, self harm and evangelical fundamentalism. Trying to keep it from being graphic, trying to keep as much as possible off page, but I don’t want to trigger anyone. Smut with Mr. Lodge will resume in Chapter 8. You can skip 5-7 if that’s healthier for you.

Betty didn’t know how she was going to be able to get through dinner. Nervously, she moved her food around in her plate, unable to eat.

Unable to eat until her father noticed what she was doing.

“I don’t work hard all day long to come home to a daughter who plays with her food.”

After that, she’d forced several forkfuls into her mouth, making herself chew and swallow.

There was a clock on the sideboard behind her parents, and she kept watching it, the minute hand sweeping by in painfully slow circles.

“Everyone have a good day today?” Her father asked.

Her mother nodded. “Work went much as usual.”

“And you, Betty?”

“Um, basically the same, I guess,” she said, trying not to blush at the lie. Well, her morning had been as usual. It was everything after breakfast that hadn’t been usual, from running off to the beach to the car ride home.

“You went to work with your mother?” Her father asked, and then turned to her mother. “Alice, you didn’t tell me that.”

“No. I, um, I meant that my day was just kind of um, usual,” she said, doubling down on her lie. She was playing with fire. She hated to lie. Guilt gnawed at her. 

Her mother sniffed. “Sleeping in and watching TV, is what Betty’s probably trying to avoid saying. But I’ve explained to Betty that we expect more from her. It was extremely shameful when she was rejected from Yale, especially with what happened with that scholarship essay, but maybe that was also a blessing. I know we hoped Betty would be a positive Christian influence on other teenagers, but that doesn’t seem to have happened. Instead, she’s been all too willing to be corrupted by the ungodly.”

Her father nodded. 

“So, I think that Betty should try again, but this time with Christian colleges. I know we were concerned about the cost, but with both of us working... she’s the last child, it’s only four years, and you know all those girls graduate with their Mrs. degree. Not a bad investment in our girl.”

“Mom, those schools are extremely rigid, and strict, and they would never let my friend Kevin visit, and—“

“I don’t remember either your mother or I asking for your opinion, Betty,” her father said sternly. “But since you’ve given it, I’ll tell you this- a strict school is just what you need. Your mother and I made a mistake sending you to Riverdale High. Alice, I’ll take a look at some of those schools tonight.”

“Betty will have to work on her essays. And get her grades up while she’s at Riverdale Community. Too much time cheerleading and playing softball during her senior year really hurt her GPA.”

“If you ask me, it was the dating.”

“Well, Betty knows that’s not going to be happening anymore.”

“And if she does get into one of those schools?”

“They don’t allow dating either. Only courting. She’ll never, ever be alone in a room with a boy. They have very strict rules.”

“Getting around strict rules seems to be our daughter’s stock in trade lately.”

Her mother nodded. “Eighteen is a tricky age. Done with high school, thinking she’s all grown up- girl’s get fresh. There’s some families at Church where their grown daughters get Friday swats, not just for what they’ve done during the week, but as a reminder to behave.”

“Not a bad idea. It works?”

“Mary Greeley says that its worked wonders with Faith and Charity.”

Betty gulped. The Greeley twins were at least a year older, and always seemed scared of their shadow. Now she knew why. “Mom, Dad, I really don’t think-“

“No, you really don’t think before these little outbursts, do you Betty? That’s the second time now that you’ve spoken up at table without permission. I think a regimen like that would do you a world of good. There’s time when I get home from work on Friday. Boss is thinking about letting us out a half hour earlier before weekends, now through Labor Day.”

“There,” her mother said, “everything happens for a reason.”

Her father nodded. “And Betty, don’t think I’m going to forget your backtalk between now and Friday.”

She felt her face turn red. Yesterday, she might have been rightfully adamant, but now she was hardly in a position to argue against the punishment. After all, what she had done with Mr. Lodge today had surely earned her a long session over her desk chair. And as for what she was planning on doing with Mr. Lodge tonight— her gaze slid back to the clock. A quarter to eight. She had to be a good girl for fifteen minutes. Just fifteen minutes, or they would never let her out of the house tonight.

“I’m sorry,” she said meekly. “I didn’t mean to misbehave. Whatever you think is best.”

“There, that’s a good girl who knows what she’s in for and doesn’t fight it. Your mother and I know what’s best for you, Betty. But it’s okay, daughter,” her father said, reaching across the table to pat her on her head. “You certainly aren’t the first eighteen year old that Satan’s tried to lead astray. You wont enjoy the methods, but we’ll get you back on the path to righteousness.”

“Thank you, father. Thank you, mother,” she said, forcing herself to smile.

“And thank the Lord,” her mother added.

“Always, mother.”

Her father patted her on the head again. “You’ve got all the makings of a good girl, Betty. We’ll get you there.”

She spent the next ten minutes quietly forcing herself to eat, and then, after asking for permission, she stood up and began clearing the table.

She was just about to untie her apron when she saw the car lights in the driveway.

“That must be the Lodge car,” her mother observed. “You can go in a moment, just let me check your duffel bag one more time.”

“Yes mother,” she said. She gave no back talk, even as her mother once again dumped out her sleepover things, combing through it, looking for evidence of a wayward daughter. She couldn’t risk anything at this point. Not when she was so close to leaving that she could practically taste Mr. Lodge’s tongue in her mouth. 

“Make sure you behave at the Lodge’s house. Be sure to thank Veronica’s father for letting you stay over. And don’t even think about disobeying any of his rules,” her mother lectured her as she re-folded her clothes, packing them back into the duffel bag.

“Of course, mother,” she replied, trying not to smile. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

That was also a partial lie. As much as she’d tried not to, she had spent the last fifteen minutes wondering what it would be like to disobey Hiram Lodge. Certainly being spanked by him was a very different experience than answering to her father’s belt. The only way she’d managed to stay silent during the end of dinner was to imagine what it would be like to be punished by Mr. Lodge on Friday, instead of her father.

“Oh, and Betty—“

“Yes, mother?”

“Make sure that the Lodge driver sees your purity ring when he holds the door open for you.”

“Yes, mother,” she said, self consciously touching the ring. How could she forget her ring, her pledge, or the nightmare she’d gone through to get it back?


	7. Thoughts en route to the Lodge Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning again for abuse & for fundamentalist evangelical Christianity.
> 
> Please skip ahead to Chapter 8 (coming next week) for smutty goodness (badness?) between Betty & Hiram.

Andre opened the door for her, and she climbed into the back seat of the Lodge car.

Knowing her mother was watching, she showed him her purity ring. 

“You’re married, Miss Cooper?” Andre asked, both surprised and confused. 

“No, Andre. This was a present from my father.”

Andre nodded. “I see. A lot of women wear pretend engagement rings to keep wolves away, but I guess a wedding band serves the same purpose.” 

It was clear that Andre had no idea what a purity ring was, or why she was showing it to him, but he told her that it was a pretty ring as he closed the car door.

A pretty ring? It had been so much more than that.

She loved Polly, and looked up to her, but it had been hard spending most of her life being compared to perfect, golden Polly.

But her ring gave her a chance to be perfect too. And it was so easy. All she had to do was to pledge to be good. And that was easy becuase all she ever wanted to do was to be good.

Her mother, who was normally always focused on Polly, had taken her to a special dress shop, where she had tried on gown after gown. She’d felt like a princess in a pure white, chastely cut ball gown that puffed out in layers of chiffon. Her mother had nodded at her, approving the dress. One of the few times she remembered her mother smiling at her.

And then the big event- the purity ball. No mother, no Polly, just her and her father. Her father let her sit in the front seat of the car, where her mother usually sat, or sometimes Polly... but never her.

At the ball, several girls ran up to her and hugged her. They all giggled, trying to decide if they looked more like princesses or brides. 

There was a dinner and a Daddy-daughter dance, but most importantly there was the pledge. Along with the other girls in her prayer group, and their fathers, she marched on stage and waited for her turn. 

Beaming, she recited the words: her virginity was a gift from God, a gift to be treasured, protected and only given to her future husband. And then she pledged that out of devotion to God, and love for her family, and her future husband, she would dedicate herself to being good and pure, and that she would wait until marriage, bestowing her special gift only on her mate on their wedding night. 

Her father made a similar similar pledge, committing himself to helping her carry out her mission until he gave her to her future husband.

Once her father had made his oath, he had her hold out her hand.

She had closed her eyes and held her breath while her father slid her special new purity ring on her finger.

It was a plain silver band, so very different than the fancy, sparkly gemstone rings that the other girls were showing off. “It almost looks like a wedding ring... like the one that Mother wears,” she’d said, before clapping her hand over mouth. She hadn’t intended to say that out loud.

“Betty,” her father said, holding her close as they posed onstage for their father-daughter photo, “it’s very much like that. You’re Daddy’s very special girl. Daddy thinks you’re very beautiful, and I’m so proud that you have pledged to remain a virgin until marriage. With this ring, it’s like you’re married to God and Daddy at the same time.”

“I am?”

“Yes, Betty,” he’d said, leading her from the the stage down to the dance floor. “You’re married to God and Daddy. And I know you’d never, ever, ever do anything to hurt either one of us.”

She had nodded, feeling special and loved as he held her in his arms, swaying to the music.

No Mother. No Polly. Just her and Daddy. Usually he didn’t say much to her, but that night he was saying such nice things to her. Her heart swelled with pride, and she leaned closer.

But then the conversation changed. “Boys are going to want to have sex with you, Betty,” he whispered to her over the music. “Lots of boys are going to want to get on top of you to do their dirty business. Sure, they’ll say things about how pretty you are, and how much they like you. But they all really only want one thing, and that’s what you’ve promised to hold sacred. Good girls don’t want it. Only dirty sluts spread their legs. Dirty sluts who wind up on drugs and having sex for cash out behind the White Wyrm. Dirty whores who’d easily do disgusting things if a man flashed them a twenty. You’d better not let any boys stick their thing between your legs, Betty, not if you want God to love you, and not if you want Daddy to love you. 

She’d nodded. She wasn’t sure what opening her legs had to do with drugs and money and white worms, but that all sounded scary and there was nothing more important than being loved by God and Daddy.

And it had been so easy to be good. 

At least until she started to notice her next-door neighbor Archie Andrews. Really notice.

Her parents had objected to any dating at first, but it was Polly who had convinced them both that their daughters, both chaste, pious angels, would never, ever betray their purity pledges, and would be a positive role model for the youth of Riverdale.

She would spend a lot of time with Archie. They wouldn’t kiss. But that was okay, because she understood that not kissing her just meant that he respected her purity pledge. She’d wished he’d try though. And if he tried, she had made up her mind that she wouldn’t tell him to stop. She’d felt very guilty wanting that, but she couldn’t stop feeling that way.

Polly dated a boy named Tommy from church. They went bowling and had ice cream.

Polly showed off Tommy during the day, bragging about all the fun they had, and how none of it would even be considered PG-13, let alone R rated.

But Polly had secretly been seeing another boy the whole time. A boy who broke all the rules. And Polly broke them with him.

Polly, who threw her special ring away when she got caught.

She should have known that they expected her to fail after Polly did. She was the younger daughter. The copycat. The also-ran.

She’d told Archie that she loved him.

He told her that they were more like friends, but he’d be game if she wanted to go for friends with benefits.

She should have turned away.

Instead she’d gone after the benefits.

She’d looked it up, bypassing the parental controls on her computer in incognito mode. The internet showed her how she could please a guy without breaking her purity pledge. 

She’d carefully erased her search history afterward.

On her 18th birthday, she had put research into practice.

Archie had been shocked, then flattered. Then extremely excited.

“Oh wow, Betty,” he’d moaned, her hands, and then later her mouth, sending him into orbit.

“Oh God, Betts, I love this, I love this, I love this,” he’d groaned as her face bobbed up and down in his lap.

It wasn’t quite an “I love you”, but it had been significant progress.

Or so she’d told herself.

Betty Cooper, desperate to be loved.

So desperate that she’d stayed out way, way past curfew on her birthday.

Her parents suspected the worst, and right there in the living room, before he whipped off his belt, her father had demanded that she relinquish her purity ring.

Her virginity belonged to God and to her future husband, but until that time, it was her father’s to protect.

“I was supposed to help Betty keep her pledge,” her father said to her mother. “Now I’ve no choice but to punish her for breaking it.”

Her father thought she had failed God, had failed him and mother. 

And then his belt came off.

But she hadn’t given up her treasure. She’d begged and begged for them to believe her.

And then finally... after two weeks of being grounded, her mother told her that they were going to visit Mrs. Galter, an older lady from church. A widow and a retired nurse, Mrs. Galter lived about half a mile away. How nice it would be if they brought dear Mrs. Galter some of the famous Cooper coffee cake. She’d helped her mom bake it, had even carried it herself.

Mother and daughter, going to pay a visit to a lady from church. What could be more wholesome.

Had she known what was going to happen at Mrs. Galter’s house, she would have been better off living with her parents’ disapproval. Of never seeing her ring again.

They’d sat in Mrs. Galter’s parlor, with its chintz and its uncomfortably ramrod chairs, while her mother chatted with Mrs. Galter about Church things.

And then Mrs. Galter rose. “I’ll take Betty into the other room now. Alice, will you put on a pot of coffee for us so we can enjoy that lovely cake that you brought? I’ll be done with Betty in no time.”  
“Certainly,” her Mother said. “But I don’t know if we’ll be able to stay to eat it.”  
“I understand,”Mrs. Galter said. “Every mother in our Church feels the same way. Do you have any reason to suspect that—“  
“Oh no, no particular reason,” her mother said quickly. “But she’s 18 and she has a lot more in front and back than a good girl should have. Boys... boys notice that.”  
Mrs. Galter nodded. “Well, come with me, Betty, and we’ll see where things stand.”  
She hadn’t felt like she had a choice. Her mother expected her to follow the older woman.   
She hadn’t expected to follow her into what looked like a doctor’s office.   
“Sit down, Betty,” Mrs. Galter said, pointing to the examining table. “Your mother told you that I’m a retired nurse?”  
She’d nodded, feeling vaguely uneasy.  
“Some parents bring their daughters here for regular checks. Yours are considering that... provided of course that there’s anything there to check on. Well, the sooner we’ve started, the sooner this is over. Take your underpants off and lie back against the pillow.”  
She’d looked at her in shock. “I can’t do that.”  
Mrs. Galter nodded. “Well, if you’ve just confessed to losing your maidenhead, then there isn’t any need for me to examine you.”  
“Lose my maidenhead?” She shook her head. “I’m a virgin.”  
“You realize I can’t just accept that answer? I can’t give you a certificate without checking you. Underpants off, and I’ll need you to lean back and spread your legs for me.”

“My mother always tells me that good girls keep their knees together.”  
“Yes, with boys. Not during a virginity check. Now, are you going to cooperate, or do I have to get your mother involved?”  
She’d felt all the air escape her lungs. “Yes’m,” she’d said, “I’ll do what my mother and you expect of me.”  
And then she had reached under her dress and pushed her panties down.  
And then time seemed to stop.

  
Afterward, they all sat around Mrs. Galter’s kitchen table. Her mother and Mrs. Galter each had a cup of coffee and some cake. She was given a slice of cake and a glass of milk, like a child.  
She’d tried very hard to keep from squirming in her seat.  
“Betty can have her ring back. She is a good girl,” Mrs. Galter said. “At least for now. She’s at a dangerous age, though.”  
Her mother had nodded. “Do you think she should come to see you once a month?”  
Once a month? She tried to keep tears from springing to her eyes. She couldn’t go through that again in 30 years, to say nothing of 30 days.  
“That depends on whatever your husband thinks best. Some families bring their daughters in only once, or once a year. Others come to see me on a more frequent schedule. I defer to the family.”  
“Betty Cooper,” her mother had hissed at her suddenly. “I baked that cake so it could be eaten, not so you could push it around your plate.”  
“It’s okay Alice,” Mrs. Galter said to her mother, “your Betty might not have much of an appetite right now, not even for your delicious coffee cake. Sometimes the girls can be a little... subdued afterward.” Mrs. Galter turned toward her— “it’s perfectly normal to feel sore there for a day or two afterward, Betty.”  
Mrs. Galter put her hand on top of hers, helping slide her purity ring back on. She had to force herself to stay still and not to flinch away from it.   
“Some girls are tempted to apply some ice afterward, but I don’t like that remedy- putting ice there can be unnaturally stimulating. And there’s something to be learned from the discomfort. It puts a girl on better behavior. You’ll see- you’ll be a very meek, obedient little thing for the next few weeks, won’t you, Betty?”

  
Around week or so later, she’d surprised herself by accepting a date with Reggie Mantle. Not because she’d really wanted to, but because she’d needed to— needed to stop thinking about that visit to Mrs. Galter. And because she’d thought Reggie would have been able to distract her from that, even if just for a few hours.

She pulled her purity from her finger, staring at it, prepared to lower the window and throw it away.

And then she put it back on. The very ring that was supposed to keep her away from sin had also helped drive her to it.

She’d already been punished for losing her virginity.

She’d already suffered a terrible... an invasive... an incredible indignity because of it.

And now she was going to wear her purity ring as her best friend’s father brought her to pleasure, that thing between his legs pumping in and out of that thing between her legs, her virginity be damned.

Her hand slid over the smooth leather of the backseat, and her body clenched as she remembered every single dirty thing Veronica’s father had done to her.

If she was going straight to h-e-double hockey sticks, at least it would be on a first class ticket.

First. She’d never been first at anything, no matter how hard she tried. For most of her life, Polly had been the favorite daughter. Archie was always going to want Veronica more. No matter how hard she tried, Dilton was always going to be smarter. And there was no way she could ever give guys and girls whiplash the way Cheryl could just walking into Pop’s. But in Mr. Lodge’s car today, she hadn’t felt like an also ran. His attentions had been laser focused on her from the moment she entered his car.  
She closed her eyes and slid her palm over the soft leather seat, remembering how it had felt against her body, remembering how it had felt against her bare, heated flesh.  
Oh, the things Mr. Lodge had done to her in this car.  
She knew it was the wrong kind of attention- it was something only a bad girl could want... but there was something in her that desperately needed to be that kind of bad girl, even if it was just for tonight.


	8. At the Lodge Mansion- Giving Mr. Lodge an Extraordinarily Frustrating Striptease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, if you skipped Chapters 5-7 due to trigger warnings, just wanted to let you know that it’s safe to start reading again- Nothing traumatic in Chapter 8

Betty was greeted by Smithers at the door of the Lodge Mansion, all formal politeness as always. She had to remind herself that, as far as the servants were concerned, she was here for the scheduled sleepover with Veronica.

“My apologies Miss Betty, Miss Veronica isn’t home yet, but you are to make yourself fully at home. I trust the media room is acceptable?” Smithers asked, taking her duffle bag.

She nodded. “The media room is perfect!”  


“Good. Fifi was going to set everything up in Miss Veronica’s bedroom, but I recalled that you had both slept in the media room last time. Mr. Lodge agreed with me that it would be best to follow protocol from the last sleepover.”

“Do you know when Veronica will be back?”

“Miss Veronica has not given any indication of running late,” Smithers answered politely. It was a diplomatic, evasive answer and they both knew it, but she couldn’t let Smithers know that she expected Veronica to completely blow off their sleepover.

“Good, that means she’ll be home soon,” she chirped enthusiastically.

“In the meantime, Fifi has set up a table with snacks, and I could show you how to use the entertainment system.”

She nodded attentively as Smithers led her through the instructions, and then trying it herself, she picked a recent rom com that was more than halfway over.

She squealed, and then, doing her best to act like an air-headed teen with a bad crush, she went on excessively about how hot the generically handsome leading man was, until she finally drove an embarrassed Smithers awkwardly from the room.

That accomplished, she closed the door, and decided to change into her pajamas. 

Not quickly, of course.

She assumed that Mr. Lodge had cameras hidden somewhere, so she took her time.

First, she slowly unzipped her duffle.

Then she lifted up her pj t shirt, holding the soft cotton up to the light. Angled properly, her hands were visible as shadows underneath. Undoubtedly, he would wonder what other shadows might be seen once she had them on.

She smoothed the top against the front of her blouse, emphasizing the rounded curves beneath, making certain that the undercurve of her breasts received attention as well.

And then she pulled the t shirt over her head, and over her blouse. She didn’t put her arms through the sleeves though.

She grinned.

Surely he would have been hoping for a bit of flesh. But he wasn’t going to get that now. No, he was going to have to wait until she was in his bedroom.

She smiled wider as her hands slid under the pj top, slowly unbuttoning her blouse underneath.

A technique she’d perfected when she was feeling shy in the locker room, and didn’t want anyone else to see how excessively curvy she’d become.

She wiggled a bit, and her open blouse slid down from her shoulders and down her arms.

All while covered by her PJ t shirt.

She could practically hear Mr. Lodge swearing in frustration.

But that was only the beginning.

Reaching behind her, she unclasped her bra, put her hand under her t shirt to help scoop her boobs out of their confinement, pushed down one shoulder strap and then the other. With a slow wiggle, her bra slid down to her waist.

She put her arms through the PJ top, and smoothed it against her, the soft cotton molding to her curves. And right there, in the center of each round breast, her tightly pebbled nipples stood out hard against the soft cotton.

“Air conditioning,” she whispered, not sure whether Mr. Lodge also had microphones in the room, or would simply lip read, and then, surprising herself, she ran her index finger over each large but perky breast until the feeling of increasing wetness between her legs made her stop.

It was time to change into her PJ bottoms anyway.

Fortunately, she nearly always wore a skirt.

Reaching her hand up her skirt, straying between her thighs just long enough just to make him suffer, she moved her hand to her hip and then tugged at the waistband of her panties on one side, and then the other.

A bit more wiggling, and then... voila... down slid her white cotton panties... down, down, down until they landed at her ankles.

Smiling, she bent over to pick them up. 

Her now bare bottom discreetly covered by her skirt, she folded up her blouse and bra, packing them in the duffle bag.

She placed her panties in a small pouch for dirty laundry. Fortunately, she had taken them off before they had gotten messier than usual.

Her pajama bottoms were soft and loose and faded, with a draw string tie. If she had been a brunette or even a redhead, the thin, faded cotton could have been a problem, but fortunately she was a blonde. She picked them up and stepped into them, all of her private bits hidden by her skirt.

It was only when her PJ pants were over her bottom that she unzipped her skirt, and demurely stepped out of it.

All innocent enough, except for the way the PJs sat low on her hips, dipping lower in front, dipping low enough that just the tiniest a little bit of her golden tuft was visible.

She left them like that long enough for him to realize what he was seeing. And then, pulling the PJ pants up higher, she tied the draw string belt.

There. She’d given him a striptease, Betty Cooper style.

She could imagine Mr. Lodge’s hand twitching in response.

She could imagine _another_ part of him twitching as well.

It was just as well that Smithers had left her with a rom com- the longer she watched it, the more Mr. Lodge was going to want her.

She went over to the snacks table, and helped herself to a nice, large cup of popcorn and a large cola, wondering what Mr. Lodge was doing right now.

She grinned. 

There was around thirty to forty minutes left to the movie. 

Thirty to forty minutes of mindless fluff as she imagined Mr. Lodge’s _increasing_ frustration. 

And his _increasing something else_.

By the time she got upstairs, she was going to be in trouble with Veronica’s father. But that’s what tonight was about anyway, wasn’t it? Getting into trouble with Mr.Lodge. Getting into a _lot_ of trouble with him.

She scooped up another handful of popcorn, wishing she was already upstairs in his bedroom.


	9. At The Lodge Mansion- Getting What She Came For

Mr. Lodge had told her that his bedroom was right off of the staircase from the media room, unlike Veronica’s bedroom, which was closer to the main staircase.

A wave of excitement hit her as her bare feet padded upstairs to her soon to be lover, but it was soon tempered by a feeling of guilt as she stood outside his bedroom door.

Was she really going to do this? Being a good, loyal friend was who she was- if she gave herself to Veronica’s father, that was probably the worst thing she could ever do to her best friend.

Could she do this with Mr. Lodge and still be Betty Cooper?

And what if Veronica came home right now and caught them, and... no, Veronica wasn’t going to be home yet, she wouldn’t be home for hours. It was a beautiful summer night- why would Veronica come home early when she could be at Lookout Point, wrapped up in Archie.

Archie, the one who had started this whole mess.

Archie who wanted to be her best friend, not her boyfriend, although he certainly hadn’t minded getting physical.

Archie who had chosen Veronica over her, even though she’d not only taken him in her hands, she’d given him her mouth, sucking him down not once, not twice, but three times. He’d loved it, but not enough to love her in the way that she needed to be loved.

Archie wasn’t for her. There weren’t any boys for her.

There was only one person who wanted her, and he was more than twice her age.

And her best friend’s dad.

He’d already brought her to orgasm more time than seemed humanly possible, leaving her body longing to feel his hardness from the inside.

What if she could do this thing with Mr. Lodge once, and never, ever tell anyone?

She couldn’t bear hurting V. But she also didn’t know how she could bear turning around and heading back to her sleeping bag when her body needed her best friend’s father so very much.

Just once. They’d just do it once.

She’d go to Mr. Lodge’s bed, and they’d both get what they needed from each other.

Just once.

Making up her mind, she lifted her hand to knock on the door.

it opened immediately.

He was wearing a crisp button down shirt and trousers that were nearly identical to what he had been wearing in the car. Business attire, even at home in his own bedroom. “Miss Cooper? Have you gotten lost on the way back to your sleeping bag? Do you need me to show you the way back downstairs to the media room?”

“But, I, um,—“ She didn’t know how to respond. Her cheeks stung with the fiery heat of embarrassment. After all this build up in her mind, had she gotten everything all wrong? Had she somehow imagined all the dirty activities that had taken place in his car? Had he not actually invited her to spend the night in his room? “Um, I thought you wanted to—“

“Yes. But, I’m giving you a chance to turn around. One last chance to save that precious _maidenhead_ of yours.”

“And if I don’t leave?”

“Then it starts like _this_ ,” he said, taking her roughly by the shoulders and pushing her back against the door, the lock clicking shut as his body pressed against hers. _Hard_.

Even through his clothes, she could feel his powerful, muscular body, her own body quickly responding as his hand went from her shoulder to her cheek, holding her still as his mouth seized hers.

It was a hard kiss, raw and powerful, and she was mewling at the end of it.

“Do I need to escort you back to the media room, Miss Cooper?”

She shook her head. 

“And why not, Miss Cooper?”

Her lower lip quivered. “Because we both know why I’m here.”

“Yes, we do, don’t we,” he said kissing her again, even harder than before. Wrapping his hand around her ponytail, he tugged at it as his tongue slid between her lips.

She whimpered, melting into him

“That was quite an interesting performance you gave me in the media room,” he said after finally breaking their kiss.

“Did you enjoy it?” She asked, trying to get her breath back, trying to regain some sense of composure, hoping that he wouldn’t notice how quickly she’d managed to dampen her pj bottoms.

He chuckled. “You know you didn’t intend for me to enjoy it, you naughty little tease. But, I will enjoy this,” he said, his hand roaming over the seat of her pjs as he held her closer.

Her breath hitched as he fondled her bottom, her growing arousal making her blush with embarrassment. He couldn’t find the wet spot yet, he couldn’t know how much his touch affected her. 

Not that she was the only one affected by what they were doing. His powerful and enormous member was straining against his pants and against her belly. He was as hard as iron. And not embarrassed in the slightest.

“You’re very-“ she began, not certain how she could say the words.

“Yes, and I’m quite ready to put him where he belongs,” he replied. “Once I’ve thoroughly prepared you for him, of course.”

She shivered. “It will be only once between us.”

“Only one night?” He shook his head. “Tonight is only the beginning, Miss Cooper.”

“Only once tonight. Only once _ever_. I can’t... I can’t have an affair with my best friend’s father. I just _can’t_.”

“And yet you’re here in my bedroom, in my arms, wearing pjs and, as far as I can tell, nothing else.”

“I know,” she said, feeling her lip tremble. “I know why I’m here and what I need from you. I shouldn’t want it, and I shouldn’t be here, and yet-“

“And yet, here we are,” he said, kissing her cheek. “And I know you’re concerned about Veronica, you wouldn’t be Betty Cooper if you weren’t. But sometimes even Betty Cooper needs to stop putting everyone else first. Tonight is going to be about putting _you_ first, my sweet, beautiful girl. And you aren’t going to want to experience that only once. No, you’re going to want to experience that as much as you can.”

“You’ve got quite the silver tongue.”

“Yes, and if it isn’t in your mouth, then it belongs between your legs.”

“You really aren’t subtle about what you want.”

He grinned. “You expected subtle from a ruthless, tall, dark and handsome billionaire with a 10 inch cock? Now, let’s see what you’ve given me to unwrap,” he said, sliding his hand under her soft t-shirt.

His hand slid over her smooth, gently curved belly, still toned from years of cheerleading. His touch was deliberately slow, each caress a small spark, each small spark building toward an inferno.

It was frightening how well he already knew her body, and embarrassing how quickly she responded to him. If she felt in control during her clothed striptease in the media room, she was definitely out of her depth alone with Mr. Lodge in his bedroom.

Still, there was one thing she could do to cut the man down to size before he completely overwhelmed her.  


“ _Tall_ , dark and handsome?”

“Yes,” he said, his fingers seizing her nipple and giving it a hard tug. “Tall, dark and handsome. Two out of three for sure, and big dick energy gets me the rest of the way there. By the way, you do know I knew your parents back in high school, don’t you? They were different then of course. Your father didn’t seem nearly as concerned with sin... and your Acid Queen mother,” he grinned wickedly...”she wasn’t nearly as uptight back then... and when she started to get, well... Alice-y... there were lots of ways to get her to loosen up.”

“I-I don’t want to know—“

“Good, because it’s not for you to know the details, my sweet little Betty. But try and play games with me, and you might find they start getting more than a bit... uncomfortable.”

“It isn’t fair is it- Veronica Lodge having such a rich and powerful father, while poor Betty Cooper, Betty who is always trying so hard to be such a good girl, has Hal Cooper with his obsession with sin. Poor Betty would seem to have gotten the short end of the stick. Except,” he smiled wickedly, teasingly stroking the undercurve of her breast, “you're actually about to get the _long_ end of it... because I can be a daddy to my sweet Betty in so many ways that I can never be a daddy to Veronica.”

She mewled as his hand seized her aroused breast.

“But I should warn you, I have an obsession with sin too- how to do it _perfectly_ ,” he said, fondling her breast until she was panting, short, fast breaths.

Maintaining eye contact, he tweaked her hot, firm nipple, his grin widening as her control melted. If that wasn’t enough to make a mess of her pj bottoms, he went further, whispering in her ear. “I have another obsession as well. Her name is Betty Cooper.”

“Hiram,” she moaned through quivering lips, her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

“It’s okay to want your best friend’s daddy. And it okay to want things from me that you can’t get from your own daddy,” he said, sliding his hand to the front of her PJ bottoms.

She gulped, heat rising in her face, her nipples pebbling harder than ever.

“Do you need a daddy to touch you like this, Betty Cooper? Do you need me to be your daddy?” He asked, his hand lightly brushing against the front of her pjs.

She breathed out. 

His touch was featherlight and teasing. He let his hand graze her again, and again. Because he knew he could. And because he knew what it was doing to her.

“This is so wrong. Really, really wrong,” she whimpered, her voice sounding embarrassingly needy and desperate as she tried to press closer to his hand. Her nipples stood out against the soft cotton T-shirt

“Hmmm.... it’s really, really wrong is it? Touching your virgin pussy through such innocent looking cotton pjs while talking to you about daddies? Or am I touching you the wrong way? Is that what’s really, really wrong?” He asked, his finger gliding against her cotton covered mound, tracing her slit.

“It’s all wrong. All of it,” she mewled, her body beginning to tremble.

“You’re soaking wet, and really, really wrong is my specialty. I’m a bad guy, remember? Somewhere between diabolical and evil?”

“I’m a bad girl. You don’t know how bad.”

“Betty Cooper, your worst would still be far better than my best. You’re always going to be the girl who risked life and limb to save a kitten that climbed onto my garage roof.”

“H- how do you know that?”

“I take an interest is pussies. Also, the security camera coverage for the mansion is superb. And if you don’t believe me, I also know that you have a small scar right here,” he said, patting her bottom. “A scar from tumbling off my garage roof and into my rose bushes, kitten safely in hand. A scar that I intend to kiss later.”

“Hiram!”

“That’s what daddies are for, Betty, kissing owies and making them better. And I know you’re eighteen, but we don’t ever call a daddy by his first name without permission, do we? Calling Daddy Lodge by his first name is impertinent, Betty. And when my girl is impertinent, what does she get from her Daddy Lodge?”

“Oh, Daddy Lodge”... she moaned breathlessly, climbing over his lap before he could order her into position, desperate to recapture the feeling from the car.

“I know you’re scared,” he said, this voice gentler than she expected, as he rubbed his hand against your back. “Tonight is a very big deal for you. Losing your virginity to me is something you’re going to remember for the rest of your life. But I’m going to make it good for you, Betty. So good. Daddy Lodge is going to take care of his girl. I can’t promise there won’t be any owies when I take you with my cock, but if there are, Daddy Lodge promises to kiss them away afterward. Just like I’ll kiss away your tears after this spanking.”

“Is it going to be a hard spanking?”

“Yes. Not only do you need it for calling me Hiram for the second time today, you need it for other reasons. Some nice hard claps against your upturned bottom will not only remind you who your new Daddy is, it will help get you ready for my cock. And I’m going to make sure my girl is very, very ready to take Daddy Lodge’s massive cock.”

“Are you going to- to touch me between spanks?” She asked, her lower lip quivering.

“Of course I am, Betty. That’s how Daddy Lodge likes to spank his girl... touching her everywhere and anywhere in between. No part of Betty is off limits to Daddy Lodge.”

“No part of me is off limits?”

“Not If Betty wants to be Daddy Lodge’s good little girl. Do you want to be Daddy Lodge’s good little girl? Do you like getting rewards from Daddy Lodge for being a good girl?”

She moaned.

He chuckled. “I like that reaction. But I need to hear you say it, Betty Cooper. That short and very special word that every man needs to hear before he fucks.”

“Love?”

“I won’t argue that one. But the word I was thinking of was y-e-s.”

“Oh,” she said, feeling foolish. “I suppose you think I’m incredibly naive.”

“Yes. But that doesn’t mean that I don’t feel... tenderly towards you.”

“Hiram!” She gasped, shocked by his admission.

“Of course, there won’t be anything particularly tender about this, except how your bottom feels afterward,” he said, his hand coming down hard against her backside.

She whimpered. She hadn’t expected the first spank to be quite so strong.

“I’m missing a very special word from you,” he said, as his hand landed again, his open palm thudding against the back of her paj .

She could feel the heat building up on her rear end, and inside her core.

“Yes,” she whispered.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Hir—“ she began, then helped as his hand came down hard.

“Yes, Daddy Lodge,” she cried out.

“Good girl. Tthat’s my good Betty,” he said, hooking his fingers inside the waistband of her pjs and yanking them down.

“My good little Betty likes to please Daddy Lodge, doesn’t she?” He asked her, tickling her exposed pussy. My good little Betty likes to make Daddy Lodge’s cock throb, doesn’t she? 

She moaned as he fingered her.

“Because Betty is Daddy Lodge’s good girl, I know she won’t tease him. She knows that to be his good girl, she needs to let Daddy Lodge do special things to her. And she’s going to come all over his fingers, just like a good girl always should.”

(Dear readers- sorry to tease, more coming next week)


	10. Mr. Lodge’s Bedroom... continued

He was too good at it, his hands, his fingers knowing exactly how to touch, to tease, drawing out her sounds, her wetness, taking her to the brink of orgasm and leaving her teetering on the edge.

“And how does my little Betty like being touched by Daddy Lodge in his bedroom?” He asked, his voice deep and seductive. “How does it compare with being touched this afternoon in the Rolls?”

”Oh, please,” she begged him, squirming against his hand.

”Please?”

”Please, Daddy Lodge,” she moaned. “It feels so good, I need to... I need to...”

”Yes. You surely do. But, I told you I wanted you in white cotton panties,” he growled.

“I _did_ wear white cotton panties,” she replied, trying not to pant, her body writhing in desperation.

“Yes, but you aren’t wearing them _now_.”

“But aren’t pj bottoms without panties... _naughtier_?” She asked, trying not to blush at her question, and the way her intimate wetness was dripping over his fingers, the fingers that had infuriatingly slowed what they had been doing, keeping her simmering at a low flame.

He grinned. “Sometimes. But I have a certain look for you tonight. And since I haven’t really taught you how to behave yet, I bought you something to wear for me.”

“You bought me... _lingerie_?” She asked, her pulse quickening as he handed the package to her. She supposed she should have expected a gift like that. Mr. Lodge was a very experienced, very wealthy older man. Not the type of man who would go to bed with a girl in a t shirt and pj pants.

She took a deep breath, trying not to blush deeper as she opened the present. It would be something elegant, yet also probably somewhat kinky. She gulped, wondering exactly how skimpy and provocative the lingerie would be—knowing Mr. Lodge, it would surely embarrass her and excite her at the same time.

Except it wasn’t anything like what she expected.

“Um... _white cotton_ lingerie?” She choked out in surprise as she held the items up in front of her.

“You were expecting something else?”

She thought of her black bra and panty set hidden in the bottom of her closet. That was surely a lot hotter than what he had just given her.

“It just seems so... _innocent_ looking. I just thought maybe it would be something a little more... _sophisticated_... a little bit...”

“ _Sexier_?” He asked, kissing her throat. 

She nodded.

“You’re going to look very sweet and sexy in this. White cotton panties and a thin little cotton nightdress that’s going to skim over your gorgeous curves. And as for _sophisticated_ —“

“Yes?”

“You’re not there yet, little Miss Cooper. If you want silk and lace, you’ll have to _earn_ them.”

“Earn them? How would I—“

“You’ll learn how. Now, go change.”

“I just thought of something... my mother goes through my things- won’t it seem odd if I return home with a new nightgown and an extra pair of panties?”

“Only if you brought them back home with you. Which you won’t be doing. Now, change, or those pjs come down for my hand.”

“ _Hard_?”

He grinned. “I see I’ve created a monster. Yes, of course hard. _Everything_ is _hard_ when it comes to Daddy Lodge. And I don’t just spank with my hands,” he said, turning her around and pressing her up against the bathroom door. “I’ll use _whatever_ is on hand to make it as pleasurable for us as possible.”

He rubbed up against her, and she could feel the hard length of him throbbing through his pants against her bare, jutting bottom. She managed to control herself at first, but it wasn’t long before he once again had her whimpering with need.

“Oh, but you love that, don’t you, my naughty little innocent. You love the feel of Daddy Lodge’s huge cock against your ass. And you’re imagining what it would feel like to get spanked with it, too.”

She moaned.

”Go put on your panties and your little nightie for me- the sooner they go on—,”

“The sooner they come down?”

”The sooner I can peel the soaked cotton from your eager little body.”


	11. Chapter 11

Betty stumbled into the bathroom, panting. It took more than a few splashes of water to calm her down.

Hiram Lodge was going to be too much for her. Too fast, too powerful... too _big_.

And she wanted this so badly that she was shaking. But was this really what he wanted her to wear for the biggest night of her life? She held up the cotton lingerie dubiously. Veronica wore dresses that were far sexier than the little white cotton nighty that Mr. Lodge had given her.

But maybe it wasn’t a bad idea— maybe it would slow things down a bit, give them both a chance to ease up, because she was already dripping through her pj bottoms.

The way he had pressed her against the door, rhythmically rubbing against her, her bare bottom all too aware of his massive... _manhood_...

She slid her hand between her legs, not to excite herself, she was far too excited already, but to remind herself of the narrow space he was going to fill.

A part of her that was a lot smaller than what would soon be inside her. She’d been too embarrassed during Mr. Weatherbee’s special health class to pay careful attention to how those parts worked together, and too afraid to look that stuff up online, even in incognito mode. It was sinful enough that she’d watched all those videos involving hands and mouths when she was practicing for Archie.

Somehow... somehow Mr. Lodge was going to be inside her. And it was going to hurt. That’s pretty much all her parents had told her about premarital sex. It was dirty, sinful, and painful.

So, it was going to hurt. But Mr. Lodge... _Daddy Lodge_ knew how to make pain feel good— if she was aroused by his spankings, then surely she would love how it felt to be penetrated by him, that thick, hard beast of his laying siege to her virginity until he completely dominated her.

She took a deep breath. That was imminent. He was on the other side of the bathroom door. All she had to do was change and then— and _then_ —

She quickly stripped off her pjs, pulling the soft little nightie over her head, gasping at her reflection.

The nightie had looked innocent in her hands, but on her body— she looked like a fallen angel- innocence interrupted as sin clung to her curves, the hard outline of her nipples poking forward, even betraying a slight pink tint where they strained against the soft cotton.

She was tempted to leave off the panties, to go to him like this, to be taken quickly, mercilessly, incredibly, by the man she had just been taught to call _Daddy_ Lodge.

But he wanted the white panties. And as tempting as it was to imagine the hard spanking he would give her if she left them off, she needed to do whatever she could to keep from any further delay. Reluctantly, she slid her feet through them, pulling them up over the very place she needed filled.

She needed him inside her, and she needed it right _now_.

She lowered one of the spaghetti straps on the nighty to make it look like it had slipped off her shoulder— the very picture of corrupted innocence-

and opened the door.


End file.
